


Can't Wait, Won't Wait

by larrystylins



Series: You Got That Medicine I Need [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dildos, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylins/pseuds/larrystylins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in California at lunch with his friends and calls Louis who's back home to say goodnight (bc he's a good boyfriend) and Louis answers horny and needy. (Phone sex ensues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait, Won't Wait

Louis is at home in him and Harry's bed getting ready to go to sleep. But there's one problem Harry's not there. No he's in California with his musician friends, doing some recording and golfing. He knows it's good for them to do their own thing but he can't seem to fall asleep with an empty bed. After staring at the ceiling for five minuets he gets bored mindlessly stoking his belly. He runs his fingers underneath his waist band just playing with it before he's wanders further, palming himself. He thinks about Harry. Thinks about his soft lips and his cute little bum and his huge hands holding his hips. He wonders what Harry's doing right now, can't stop thinking about him. The more he touches himself the more he misses Harry. He's hard now, slowly rolling his hips up to match the movements of his hand. He wishes harry was here, he'd take control and give louis what he needed. He's starting to sweat underneath the thick blanket, his thighs twitching.

Suddenly his phone starts ringing and he whines when he sees who's calling.

_Harry._

He quickly picks it up with the hand that's not toying with his nipple.

"Hey Lou hope I didn't wake you up just wanted to say goodnight." Harry says cheerfully, Louis can hear people talking and laughing in the background. He sighs at the comforting sound of his voice.

"Really wanna ride you right now." he whispers shamelessly as he pulls his hand away from his cock to get the lube out of the nightstand.

Harry's eyes widen and he chokes on his wine, almost spits it out because wow he wasn't expecting _that_. Matty gives him a weird look from across the table, "You ok?" Harry nods quickly and turns to reply to louis, "What?" he says his voice low. Louis moans as he presses the tip of his finger into himself, "Harry- Fuck I need you." Harry swallows hard trying to keep his composure because now Lou's looking at him suspiciously.

"Okay shit give me a second." He covers the speaker, mumbles an excuse me to the table and hurries off to find a restroom. He finds the men's room, it's a single bathroom and it's locked. But louis is gasping on the other end saying shit like _daddy I need you_ so harry decides it won't hurt anyone if he uses the woman's room. He locks the door, closes the toilet lid an sits down quickly undoing his belt.

"Louis baby talk to me. Tell me what you're doing."

Louis hums this is what he wanted, for harry to take care of him.

"Louis." Harry says sharply,"Use your words."

"Ok. I'm opening my self up. I've got three- Shit." He groans when his fingers brush over his sweet spot. They feel so warm inside of him but he still needs more. He picks up the pace, properly fucking himself now.

"Good baby now go find something to fill you up. How about a vibrator?"

Louis moans high and breathy,"Yeah yeah please." He reluctantly pulls his fingers out, frowning at the emptiness. He practically runs over to their dresser and grabs the smooth blue vibrating dildo. "Got the blue one." He whispers even though no one else is there and climbs back into bed.

"Good. Want you with your face on the pillow and your arse up."

Louis flips over and pulls his knees up so is arse is sticking out obscenely. "Can I please?" Louis begs griping the vibrator tightly in his hand. Harry bites his lip stroking himself slowly, trying to forget the fact he's in a public restroom and his friends are having lunch outside waiting for him.

"Not yet just play with yourself a bit for me love. Don't put it in till I say." Louis whines he's starting to feel overwhelmed. He wants so many things at the same time.

"Harry _please_."

"Relax love. Let's start with your nipples get them hard for me." Louis sucks in a deep breath then flicks the vibe on low and lightly presses the tip on his nipple. Harry hears him cry out, can only imagine what his face must look like, all screwed up in concentration. He alternates between nipples for a few minuets, teasing them before he can't take it anymore.

"Harry!" Louis sobs his cock is achingly hard and so is his nipple, warm pleasure spreading through his chest.

"Okay baby go ahead." Louis quickly obeys, switching the vibe off to slick it up with lube before rubbing the tip against his rim before he presses it inside.

"Wish it was me sliding into you." Harry murmurs.

Louis whines when he gets the dildo almost all the way in. It's not nearly as big as harry but it feels so good to be filled up. He starts to move it in and out slowly fucking himself and it's so so good. 

"I want you to turn it on medium and touch yourself. But no coming." Louis nods frantically even though harry can't see him. He flips the switch on and his hips stutter forward the head of his cock rubbing softly against his belly. "Oh god oh god harry." He chokes out, the vibrations are going straight to his prostate it's almost too much.

"Fuck Lou wish I could see you now baby. Bet you look so pretty all sweaty and needy." Christ harry can hear the vibrations through the phone. "Are you touching yourself?" Louis' hand flies up to his cock, he almost forgot. He takes a deep breath and starts stroking himself slowly trying to ignore the heat building in his abdomen.

"Yeah yeah I am." He says breathlessly.

"Good boy." Harry says fondly, "Wanna touch you Lou, want to be inside you. Wish you could ride me right now."

Louis throws his had back, "Y-yeah want to feel you in me. Want to feel you come inside me."

Harry bucks his hips, "Turn it up." He says frustrated that he flew out here in the first place he loves spending time with friends but nothing compares to the look on louis' face when he's close to coming but can't. Louis flicks the switch and he almost comes, his entire body trembling, but he quickly grabs the base of his cock so he won't just like harry would.

"Harry fuck I need to come please." Louis keens twisting his nipple to try to distract himself.

"Shhh soon you're doing so good. When I come then you can. That's your punishment for answering the phone mid wank and making me jerk off in the fucking restroom." Louis bites his lip unable to respond just focuses on keeping his hips still. But he can feel his orgasm getting closer again. He can hear harry panting on the other end.

"When I get home I'm going to make you feel so good baby."

Louis cries, "Want you want you god need you please." His body is so hot and he's breathing heavily unable to catch his breath and the fact that harry is in public is really starting to get to him. He starts to push back against the vibrator, his body rocking back and forth at a steady pace causing the headboard to bump against the wall. Harry is pumping his cock fast now, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "M'gonna wreck you when I get back. Fuck you so deep you'll feel it for days."

Harry groans quietly when he hears louis' strangled moan as he tries not to come again and then he's coming into his cupped hand trying his best to hold his phone between his shoulder and jaw. His cock twitches when he hears louis come, he hears his quick breaths and louis whine his name. His orgasm feels like an extension of the vibrator. His whole body is shaking and pulsing, his warm come falling all over his stomach and chest. He quickly flicks the switch off his body relaxing and melting into the mattress with relief.

They just sit there listening to each other breathe heavily for a while. Louis is still buzzing too dazed and content to even open his eyes. Eventually louis hears running water when harry starts to wash his hands so he decides it's probably time to clean himself up too. He carefully pulls the vibe out sucking in a sharp breath when it comes out with a quiet wet sound.

Harry sighs into the phone, "How do you do this to me lou? You're unbelievable."

Louis beams and giggles quietly, "Thanks H."

"Well clean yourself up and get some rest you're gonna need it for when I get home tomorrow." Harry chuckles and louis clenches with anticipation,"Thought you weren't supposed to get back till Tuesday?"

"I think Monday sounds good."

"Okay. Goodnight have fun with your hipster friends!" he teases. Even in a post orgasm haze louis is still as snippy as ever.

"Heyyyyyy," Harry whines, "M'not a hipster!" Louis can practically hear his pout.

"Good night my little hipster dork. Love you."

"Love you too."  

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna do a second part but that was months ago im so sorry! ive been so busy maybe in the future ill finish the second part. but thanks for reading! i'm zarryistheshit on tumblr


End file.
